


The Dark Is Scary

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [13]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Jongho Is Baby, Jongho is scared of the dark, Little Space, Night, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Park Seonghwa, babying jongho agenda, caregiver!seonghwa, choi jongho - Freeform, jongho, little!jongho, seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: The dark is too scary for Little Jongho, which ensues in cuddles.
Series: Smol Jongie [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The Dark Is Scary

The first night that Seonghwa had experienced with little Jongho had gone well. He’d managed to get the younger to bed with no problems, and even gave Jongho a kiss on the forehead which surprised him when he didn’t protest at the action. The second night however, didn’t turn out so well. 

That night, Jongho had been watching “Cars”, Jongho’s head laying on Seonghwa’s shoulder as he suckled on his pacifier. They were halfway into the movie when Seonghwa noticed the time, it was nearing nine thirty. 

“Baby boy?” Seonghwa said, patting Jongho’s back softly to get his attention. He earned a small whine in response. 

“Baby, it’s past your bedtime. Let’s go get you changed and into bed okay?” Jongho nodded, clutching onto Seonghwa the best he could as he carried the boy into Jongho and Mingi’s shared room. Seonghwa turned on the light to his room before laying Jongho down on his bed. The caregiver grabbed a pajama set that had cute bear designs all over the shirt and pants from Jongho’s side of the closet. He laid the pajamas on the bed before helping the little out of the shorts he had been wearing as well as his t-shirt. Soon, Jongho was in his pajamas and laying in bed. Seonghwa covered the boy with his blanket, tucking him in snugly. 

“Night night baby, Mama loves you.” Seonghwa told the younger, planting a soft kiss on Jongho's forehead. He walked out of the room, turning the lights off. 

That’s when Jongho started to panic. The room was so dark, and scary, and he just wanted his mama to come back and protect him from the scary dark. His eyes started to gloss over, and soon enough tears were rapidly falling down his cheeks. 

“Mama!” He yelled, and the door came open again, a figure standing in the doorway. It was Seonghwa, looking for the light switch. The caregiver managed to get the lights on and walk over to the crying boy laying in bed. He pulled Jongho into his arms, letting the boy cry as he gently spoke calming words. Seonghwa rubbed Jongho’s back gently, hoping to calm him down. 

“Baby you need to breathe. Breathe for me baby.” Seonghwa spoke, his tone gentle and soft. It took a while, but he’d finally calmed Jongho down enough. 

“Jongie bear, what’s wrong? What’s gotten you all upset?” He questioned, still holding his baby close. 

“D...dark scawy.” 

It clicked in Seonghwa’s head, little Jongho was afraid of the dark. That’s what had gotten him all scared. 

“Oh baby, why didn’t you tell me? Mama would’ve turned the lamp light on for you.” Jongho let out a soft sniffle, still clutching onto Seonghwa’s shirt. He shrugged in response. 

“Okay, okay baby. Does Jongie want to sleep with Mama and Appa tonight?” 

“P’ease?” Seonghwa smiled, taking the little into his arms and carrying him out of the room and to his and Hongjoong’s shared room. Seonghwa wasn’t surprised when he walked into the bedroom and Hongjoong wasn’t there. Seonghwa laid the boy down on his bed, before crawling in himself and pulling his blanket to cover himself and Jongho. 

“Goodnight, baby boy. Mama loves you very much.” Seonghwa whispered, planting a kiss on the younger’s forehead. 

It wasn’t long until the boy finally fell asleep, his pacifier gently bobbing up and down and his chest slowly rose and fell as he peacefully slept. Seonghwa smiled fondly at the little, before cuddling even closer and falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Short update :(  
> For the people that requested, I’m sorry it’s taking so long! Been having some severe writers block. Trying my best to push through it and get you’re chapters done!


End file.
